mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyril O'Reilly
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1980-present | series = M*A*S*H | character = Private Nick Gillis | episodes = "A Holy Mess" in Season 10 }} Cyril O'Reilly (born June 8, 1958) is film and television actor, writer and producer. He has worked in Hollywood for nearly three decades, and is known for his role as a reluctant vampire in Dance of the Damned, and for his role as Tim in Porky's and Porky's: The Next Day. He appeared on the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H as Private Nick Gillis in the Season 10 episode "A Holy Mess". Biography O'Reilly was born in Los Angeles, California, the son of Patrick and Harriet O'Reilly.Cyril O'Reilly Biography (1958-) At the age of ten Cyril's father was appointed Deputy Director for the Peace Corps, and moved his family to Somalia. Upon his return to the US, Cyril was accepted into the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. After graduation, he studied with Stella Adler, co-founded the provocative theater group: The Frances Farmer Memorial Players, won several awards for the west coast premiere of Lanford Wilson "Balm in Gilead", and starred in the Sam Shepard play "A Lie of the Mind" opposite Holly Hunter and Amy Madigan at the Mark Taper Forum. Cyril co-starred in the 1981 made-for-television movie Splendor in the Grass with Melissa Gilbert. Gilbert, in her 2009 autobiography, Prairie Tale, writes that she lost her virginity to O'Reilly, at age 17, right after they finished filming the movie. Later, she lied to her mother, and said she was on her way to take her SATs, but she spent the whole day with O'Reilly instead. They broke up after a few months and she started a six-year on-and-off relationship with actor Rob Lowe. In 2007, twenty-six years after they starred together in Splendor, they re-united in the television movie Sacrifices of the Heart. O'Reilly's other film work has included roles in Airplane!, The Cool Surface and Navy SEALs. He has appeared in a variety of television programs, including ER; Star Trek: Deep Space Nine; The X-Files; Beverly Hills, 90210; St. Elsewhere and Murder, She Wrote. O'Reilly was best friends with his Porky's co-star; the late Wyatt Knight. In 2012, O'Reilly produced the sci-fi feature film Alien Rising (2013) starring Lance Henriksen and John Savage and Lost Soul (2009) starring Dave Vescio, both directed by Dana Schroeder and set for release in 2013, and will be adding the 2014 comedy Daddies' Girls, in which he also stars, to his recently acquired producer's credits. Film roles *Bill the soldier, Airplane! (also known as Flying High), Paramount, 1980 *Paul, Lori's boyfriend, Bloody Birthday (also known as Creepers), Rearguard, 1981 *Tim, Porky's (also known as Chez Porky), Twentieth Century-Fox, 1981 *Tim, Porky's II: The Next Day, Twentieth Century-Fox, 1983 *Zuma, Purple Hearts, 1984 *Jeff, Means and Ends, 1985 *The vampire in Dance of the Damned, Concorde, 1988 *Rexer, Navy SEALS, Orion, 1990 *Coach Ryder in Across the Tracks, Desert Productions, 1991 *Decker in Philadelphia Experiment II, Trimark Pictures, 1993 *Gary/Eric in The Cool Surface, 1994 *Deacon in Excessive Force II: Force on Force, 1995 *Tubbs, Bloodfist VII (also known as Manhunt), 1995 *Dolan in Carnosaur 3: Primal Species (also known as Primal Species), New Horizons, 1996 *Dude in Midnight Blue, Motion Picture Corp. of America, 1996 *Sam Conway, Eruption! (also known as Volcano Run), Concorde, 1997 *Vince in Black Dog, Universal, 1998 *Tony Angeleno in The Protector, New Horizons, 1999 *As Cop in Forever Fabulous, 2000 *''Air Rage'', New City Releasing, 2001 *As Scott in Stages, 2002 Television Appearances Miniseries *Pat Scully in On Wings of Eagles, NBC, 1986 Movie roles *Bud Stamper in Splendor in the Grass, NBC, 1981 *Willie in An Uncommon Love, CBS, 1983 *Frankie Bell, Carly's Web, NBC, 1987 *Weldon Taylor, Baja Oklahoma, HBO, 1988 *Russ Gifford, Matlock: The Witness Killings, NBC, 1991 *Ralph Kingsley, A Place to Be Loved (also known as Shattered Family), CBS, 1993 *Don Holroyd, The Unspeakable (also known as Criminal Pursuit, Roger Corman Presents The Unspeakable, and Shadow of a Scream), *Showtime, 1996 *Carlo Shain, The Cottonwood, Showtime, 1996 *T.N.T., HBO, 1998 Pilots *Skag, NBC, 1980 *Danny McMahon, Inspector Perez, NBC, 1983 Episodic *Ronnie Shires, "Catnip," Darkroom, ABC, 1981 *Nick Gillis, "A Holy Mess," M*A*S*H, CBS, 1982 *Klaus, "Schwarzald," St. Elsewhere, NBC, 1987 *"Diminished Capacity," Houston Knights, CBS, 1987 *Bobby, "The Boy Who Cried Werewolf," Werewolf, 1987 *John Dowd, "Snow White, Blood Red," Murder, She Wrote, CBS, 1988 *"A Death in the Family," Hardball, NBC, 1990 *Michael Saccio, "Deadly Encounters: Parts 1 & 2," Hunter, NBC,1990 *Frank Padilla, "The Game Is Chicken," Beverly Hills, 90210, Fox, 1993 *Patrick Griffith, "A Killing in Cork," Murder, She Wrote, CBS, 1993 *Terry Ross, "Sergeant Kelly," The Commish, ABC, 1994 *Terry Ross, "The Iceman Cometh," The Commish, ABC, 1994 *Leo Stone, "An Egg to Die For," Murder, She Wrote, CBS, 1994 *Lucas Burke, "The Ballad of Lucas Burke," The Marshal, ABC, 1995 *Ned Cochran, "Paradise Lost," Renegade, USA Network and syndicated, 1996 *Frank Bodine, "The Brotherhood," Walker, Texas Ranger, CBS, 1996 *Luke Riker, "Cold Storage," Viper, syndicated, 1997 *E. Harold Bridges, "Face to Face," Night Man, The Disney Channel and syndicated, 1997 *"Halloween," Mike Hammer, Private Eye, syndicated, 1997 *Nahsk, "Who Mourns for Morn?," Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, syndicated, 1998 *E. Haskell Bridges, "Bad to the Bone," episode of Night Man, The Disney Channel and syndicated, 1998 *Dutch Wilson, "Breaking Bread," episode Touched by an Angel, CBS, 1998 *Clint Darrow, "Burnt Offerings," Profiler, NBC, 1999 *Prisoner Mike Kinney, "A River in Egypt" episode of ER, NBC, 2002 *Ed Kelso, "Hellbound" episode, The X-Files, Fox, 2002 *Also appeared in Amazing Grace and Marker. Stage Appearances *Tony McGuire, The Dead Boy, Laurelgrove Theatre, Studio City, CA,2001 References External links * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars